


18

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, song fic-sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"18" was their song. And they were happy they got to record it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Happy anniversary Larry is all over my Twitter so I figured I would post a story I have had for a while. I was trying to make it longer, but unfortunately I couldn't think of anything more to add so it is kind of a short one. Hopefully my next one will be longer, I have lots of unfinished stories I need to finish! Anyway, Happy anniversary Larry and I hope you all enjoy this!

 

The door to the studio opened and the five boys of One Direction walked in talking and laughing.

 

“Hey it’s Ed.” Niall said.

 

The ginger haired boy smiled as he got from his chair at the soundboard up to hug all the boys.

 

“You ready to record?” He asked.

 

“Let’s record the Harry and Louis song.” Niall replied.

 

Ed laughed. “They made me change a few things. Said it was too obviously about Lou and H.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “They’re bastards.” He said, sitting on the couch next to Harry. He pressed his knee into Harry’s as he picked up a lyric sheet. “So it’s ‘since we were 18’ now?”

 

Ed nodded. “That was something they made me changed. Said if I left it at ‘since I was 18’ the ‘Larry Shippers’ would assume it was about you two.” He pointed to Harry and Louis.

 

“It obviously is.” Liam said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Well you know we aren’t allowed to love each other.” Louis replied.

 

“Not much longer, Lou, then we can tell the world.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis looked at him, smiling that special smile he only gave Harry. “I know, love.” He picked up his hand, kissed the back of it, and placed it back between them. Harry smiled at him.

 

“Ugh can we just record this now? The sappy looks are making me nauseous. It’s gonna be bad enough on tour when we sing this.” Niall complained.

 

“Shut up.” Louis laughed.

 

“You’re up, Zayn.” Ed said.

 

Zayn got up and headed into the sound booth. He placed the headphones over his head and nodded at Ed. He heard the music start a few minutes later and looked at Harry and Louis before closing his eyes and singing.

 

_“So kiss me where I lay down_

_My hands pressed to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground.”_

_****_

**_“It was the best night!” Harry declared drunkenly. “It was the first time we kissed!”_ **

**“Oh god not this story again.” Liam groaned.**

 

**_“So one night at the X Factor house,” Harry continued as if he didn’t hear Liam, “Lou and I snuck away and we found this playground. So we were on the swings and then I made him push me for a while. And then we went down the slides and went on that that thing that spins you for a while. We fell off and he kind of fell on top of me and it just kind of happened.” Harry grinned as he remembered. “He leaned down and placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me for the first time.”_ **

_*****_

 

“Good Zayn.” Ed said. “Niall, you’re up.”

 

Niall jumped off the couch and headed into the booth. He gave Ed a thumbs up before starting. Remembering a conversation he had overheard in the X Factor house, he started singing his part.

 

**_****_ **

****

**_Niall was woken suddenly. He didn’t know what had woken him up but figured it was a bad dream. It took him a few moments before he registered two voices talking from across the room._**

 

**_“I just don’t know, H.”_ **

 

**“I know. I know it’s a chance but I’ve never felt this way, Lou. Please, just give us a chance.”**

 

**_Niall heard Louis sigh._ **

 

**_“How can you be so confident?”_ **

  
**“Because. Because I know no matter what, we’ll be fine.”**

**_****_ **

****

**_“_ ** _We took a chance._

_God knows we tried._

_Yet all along I knew we’d be fine.”_

Niall smiled at the thought of his friends as he sang. They were definitely fine; more than really. They were still together four years later with everything management has thrown at them. Pretty much married since day one, through countless beards and tabloid reports and all the threats from Modest! they were going just as strong as the first day they told the boys they were together. As much as the boys loved to tease them, they all couldn’t help but be jealous of their relationship. They found their soul mates, at a young age at that, and they just hoped to find theirs as well.

 

After Niall and Liam finished their parts, it was Louis’ turn. Louis stepped into the booth, looking at Harry and smiling when he caught his eye. He slipped the headphones over his ears and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes again. Harry was laughing at something Niall was saying, dimples on full display, bent at the waist, his green eyes shining so brightly. Louis felt his heart skip a beat, even after four years, that boy still had that power over him. He could not imagine loving anyone as much as he loves that boy. With a smile, he closed his eyes and started singing.

 

_“I have loved you since we were 18.”_

 

He opened his eyes slowly and caught Harry watching him. He took his breath away every time and this was no different. He had to remind himself to breathe as he continued to sing.

 

_“Long before we both thought the same thing.”_

 

They knew they were in love before they both realized it and Louis could not imagine how horrible his life would have been had they not realized it. Sure he had to hide his relationship and have a beard, but every morning he got to wake up to the person who owns his heart and soul. One day they would be able to come out, but for now a part of Louis liked that it was hidden. He liked that it was a love between the two of them and their families and close friends that they shared with just them. Both sides of their families and friends were accepting and willing to keep their secret and Louis and Harry could not be more grateful for them.

 

After Louis was done with his solo, the boys took turns in the booth doing their parts of the chorus. In between parts, Louis and Harry told Ed stories the boys had heard a million times but still rolled their eyes fondly at their friends. “18” was written for them, after all, so they didn’t want to ruin the day for them. They had enough they had to go through already and this was nice to have something for their relationship. Of course they had “Strong” and “Happily” as well, but every little moment Harry and Louis got, they savored. And the rest of the boys loved to let them because it meant they were happy, if only for a few days.

 

_“I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18.”_

 

Louis smiled as he hung the headphones back up. He didn’t have a love like when he was 18, it grew stronger every day and he was so glad and grateful for it. He caught Harry’s eyes and Harry smiled like he knew exactly what he was thinking. He probably did, at times Harry knew him better than he knew himself and Louis loved that about him.

 

Louis left the studio booth and walked over to Harry, leaning down to where Harry was sitting and kissing him sweetly.

 

The headphones swayed slightly on their stand as if moved by their love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are as lovely as all of you. xx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on twitter: Jessx0418


End file.
